


will you come when i call you (i'll come when you call me)

by crossingwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, The Force Made Them Do It, coregasm, crack that takes a hard left-turn into emo, they’re both horny dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: Surely when Snoke had connected them, he hadn’t connected themlike this.—@reylo_prompts: "Due to the Force bond Rey and Ben always come simultaneously. Now they need to figure out how not to do that since it can result in awkward situations."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 76
Kudos: 638
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	will you come when i call you (i'll come when you call me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reyloficprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloficprompts/gifts).

> jeeno made me do this. <strike>i have no one to blame here but myself.</strike>
> 
> the title of this fic comes from a klezmer arrangement of a [woody guthrie anti-war protest song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-EcmwWtK84) and i felt compelled to share that with all of you and hope to god he's not turning over in his grave that i'm using these lyrics for this particular purpose.

“We have them in our sights, Supreme Leader,” General Hux says. He sounds like he hasn’t shit in four days. 

“You may fire at will,” he tells them. 

“Preparing to fire,” he hears the gunning commander say and it happens so sharply that he—what is—this can’t be—what—

It rocks his body intensely, muscles he didn’t know he had clenching, streams of hot cum coating his pants. He’s sitting in his seat and he hadn’t even had time to get erect but here he is, orgasming for longer than he’s ever orgasmed in his entire life, and more intensely, too. A whole fifteen seconds pass and he’s winded, overwhelmed and confused, his head spinning. He has never been gladder in his life that he’d elected to remake the mask he’d shattered in a moment of childish anger. He’d never been gladder that the tunic he is wearing today is longer than his usual because he’s quite sure the dark stain in the front of his pants—

He just creamed his pants.

Watching an entire starfleet get exterminated.

What sort of monster is he?

“One more show of force for the Galaxy to know the power of the First Order,” Hux smirks as Kylo sits there, feeling his clothing absorb his cum. He’d been planning to leave the bridge after this show of power, but he doesn’t want to stand or walk now because he’s sure he’ll be walking funny, and if Hux sounds like he hasn’t had a shit in four days, Kylo doesn’t want to  _ look _ as though he has while walking away from a military victory.

So he sits there, breathing heavily, his mind perfectly blank after the deepest orgasm he’s ever had in his life. Like seriously, his balls are so empty right now. He probably won’t have more cum for like a week. It really cleared him out. Honestly he feels relaxed. A little bit sleepy too.

Where the fuck had that come from?

And how does he make sure it doesn’t happen again?

-

It happens again. This time, thankfully, when he’s in his bed.

He’s never slept particularly well—nightmares growing up, and then paranoia over who you might wake up to with an illuminated lightsaber over your neck. Once again, he’s not even fucking erect when it happens. He doesn’t think he’s ever gotten cum on his shins before, but there’s cum all over his sheets and shins and feet and what is even happening?

_ Am I dying?  _ he wonders before a laugh that sounds eerily like his uncle Lando fills his mind, saying,  _ Maybe the little death, kid.  _ Had his uncle ever said that to him? He’s losing his mind. And control of his body. 

He’s completely empty, his entire body is blissfully limp.

This orgasm was like the first in that it was both so unexpected and also so very powerful. More powerful than the ones where he is pumping his shaft, trying desperately not to remember how it had felt when he and Rey had touched hands. 

Maybe it’s because he’d just thought of her, or maybe it’s because in this haze he’s found himself in, he has lost all semblance of control over the Force the way he has, apparently, lost all semblance of control over when his cum leaves his balls, but the air gets thick, his hearing gets muffled and then he sees her.

She is completely naked, her body flushed, her movements relaxed, and Kylo’s suddenly very glad he’d just come because if he hadn’t his body would be reacting in a horribly embarrassing way. And yes, it’s embarrassing to come unexpectedly, but it would be even more embarrassing to have a raging erection because he can’t keep his eyes off Rey’s bared body. He shouldn’t even be looking at her bared body. She isn’t showing it to him. 

Which is how he notices what it is that she’s doing. She’s bending over a sink, wherever she is, washing an extremely large phallus. Like probably about the size of his lightsaber hilt. Which is roughly the size of his—

He doesn’t mean to but he coughs and Rey yells and—clearly aware that there’s nothing she can do to cover her nakedness—sinks down to the ground, tucking her knees up in front of her. His gaze shoots up to the ceiling as he refuses to make eye contact with her right now. 

“What the fuck,” she growls at him.

“I could say the same of you,” he replies.

“I thought we weren’t doing this anymore,” Rey snapped at him, her voice a little breathless.

“Yeah, me too,” he replies. In fact, he distinctly remembers the first time the Force had connected them after Crait, when Rey had only said, “I never want to see you again,” and then told him that she’d be trying to stop the Force connecting them, and he should do the same. 

He had done the same. He’d raged, and cried, and masturbated, and then had done the same.

So maybe it’s not just that she’s naked. Maybe it’s that she’s there and that’s always made him a little bit breathless. 

“So then what happened?” she snapped at him.

“I don’t know—you tell me. Weren’t you supposed to also be making a fucking effort?”

“Yeah, but I was—” she cuts herself off and he hears a weirdly thrumming sound and knows without looking at her that she’s waving the dildo around in the air. 

“So was  _ I _ .” Which is technically a lie. He’d been trying to sleep. But the effect was the—

Wait a second.

He sits bolt upright and locks eyes with her, dawning realization crossing his mind.

“You were—”

“Yes, I was, Ben. Women jerk it too.”

“I know women jerk it,” he snapped. He had way too many memories of the sounds coming out of his mother’s room when his dad was off on a smuggling run.

“I jerk it plenty,” she replies and he gets the distinct impression that she’s flustered. Which he can’t exactly blame her for; he’s flustered too. He’s just come really hard, she’s naked and holding a phallus the size of his own dick, he’s actually connected with her through the Force for the first time in a year, she’d just jerked it. But he’s not fixating on how much or how frequently she jerks it. If anything, he’s just—

He’s missed the sound of her voice.

“I don’t need anyone to jerk it with. Ok? I don’t need anyone.”

Which he’d believe if her voice hadn’t just broken. But whatever. She’s made her opinions about him, his job, his choices very clear. 

“Fine, then get a grip and let’s just try and end this ok?”

They both sit there breathing and eventually the air around him unmuffles.

But he doesn’t feel relaxed anymore, even though Rey is gone now. His mind is swirling, whirling, twirling.

Surely when Snoke had connected them, he hadn’t connected them  _ like this _ . 

Which means the Force is doing it. The Force is making this happen. 

And it clearly hadn’t been doing it nonstop since crait. Rey’s insistence that she jerks it plenty had sounded more like the panicked oversharing of someone who was literally caught naked rather than someone who was caught after having jerked it the first time. (He remembered the horror of his uncle finding his cum rag at Jedi school. It wasn’t until he was much older that he’d realized his uncle had probably sensed a disturbance in the Force when it had happened too.) So was this the Force building up pressure, trying to make the dry spell between them break? Could it even  _ do that _ ?

Life, death, and between them—balance.

The little death.

Ben groans and presses his face into his pillow.

Something tells him this is only gonna get worse from here.

-

He goes to work out the next day. He trains every day, usually with his knights or with a sparring droid. He’s trained every day since he was eight. But this isn’t quite the same. He usually only lifts when he’s trying to fall asleep but can’t. Working out has always relaxed him more than… jerking it, because jerking it usually involves him having to admit to himself that the only person he’s ever been interested in jerking it with would rather not talk to him.

But he needs a level head today. Because he needs to run through all the possible options of whether or not he’s losing his mind here, whether it’s even possible in all the Force lore he’s studied—light side and dark—that Rey’s jerking it could lead to him orgasming.

So he does this while doing sit ups hanging from a pull-up bar—as many as he can while breathing as deeply as he can, controlling his senses, his mind, his memory. He knows that there are Force cults that have focused on sex before. He knows that there’ve been Jedi and Sith masters alike who have fixated on the moment of orgasm being a moment of one-ness with the Force. But in all his memories of studies, he can’t dig up sharing an orgasm through the Force. 

He crunches, and crunches, and crunches. His muscles start to shake but he just keeps going. He can be strong. He feels sort of emasculated right now, given that the last two times he’d come, he’d come without intending to and much more intensely than he’d ever come before. So he sort of wants to show himself that he’s strong. Manly. A strong man. 

His eight-pack ripples as he goes. It’s quivering, trembling. He hasn’t been counting how many sit-ups he’s done but he doesn’t need to count. He’ll go until he drops. He’ll go until he can’t move anymore. Which is probably not the smartest move—he’s loosely aware of—given that he’s hanging upside down like a mynock right now and will have to figure out how to get down without the use of his abdominal muscles.  _ I’ll summon my helmet and figure it out,  _ he thinks. The helmet will at least prevent him from splitting his skull open if he has to do something really stupid.

Really stupid. 

Like thinking of Rey.

And good fucking god he almost falls off the overhead bars because he’s coming again, though thankfully this time not with semen. It’s his abs that are clenching and unclenching, the muscles inside his body, the ones above his groin and behind that are doing… something.

This is definitely an orgasm. A weird orgasm. Not even an orgasm like the ones Rey had unintentionally sent his way. 

He is only dimly aware of getting down from the bars, his muscles still emanating pleasure through him. He stands there, leaning against the setup for a few more seconds, breathing deeply.

So in the past few days, he’s come more than he has in the past year. 

And he hasn’t actually been erect once.

Which is part of what makes him wonder—

If he felt Rey’s orgasms through the Force, had she felt that one just now?

—

Rey is walking through base when it hits her.

It’s not the strongest orgasm she’s had, but it is, in fact, an orgasm. Surprise more than the power of it brings her to her knees as her cunt clenches around nothing, as her core muscles tighten forward, as pleasure runs through her.

What in all the stars—?

“Rey?” Rose is standing there, looking concerned. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” she said. “Just—”

She’s talked to Rose about sex stuff before. It was Rose who’d helped her find the dildo she likes using—the one she’d been using the other night when the Force had reconnected her to Kylo, the one that’s the exact same girth as his lightsaber—too wide for her to get her hands around but good god if she warms herself up to fit it inside her…

But she’s not sure she can tell Rose she’d just come unexpectedly out of nowhere.

“Need to rest?” Rose asks.

“Yeah,” she says a little shakily. She’s feeling that post masturbation warmth, the one that makes it easier to sleep. If she’d known about that on Jakku, she’d have had such an easier time falling asleep in her AT-AT, wouldn’t have been so desperate for it. Or maybe she would have been, because even though she does her absolute best not to think about it, whenever she comes, her mind floods with the memory of what it had felt like to touch his hand, not to be alone—

She slams the breaks on that thought. She does not think about Ben Solo and his dumb soft eyes and his dumb rippling chest muscles and his dumb soft hair and his dumb kissable lips. He’s a fascist. He’s  _ the _ fascist, actually. He’d have let her friends die just to have his way with the universe. 

She hurries back to the room they’d given her. Because sure, she was no more or less a big deal than any of the others, but she was a Jedi, and she’d never been very good at meditating and it helped not to have soldiers all around her when she tried. It definitely wasn’t to have a more private space to jerk it. 

Throwing herself on her bunk, she shoves her hands down her pants. She’s not wet. She’s not like  _ dry _ —she’s average amounts of moist, she's her body has natural functioning and the vagina is a self-cleaning muscular tract moist. But usually when she comes—even if she’s only coming a little bit—she’s a bit wetter than this. Usually if she’s just come about that hard, her body’s subtly hinting that it wants a more intense round two.

But not right now.

Right now, it seems not even to have been remotely turned on.

Which is weird, to say the least.

There has to be some sort of an explanation for it.

Right?

-

The next time she comes, she’s having dinner with Finn and Poe and Rose and ok this is definitely weird.

One second she’s happily eating her rations, chatting about the day, about the Resistance’s plans, the next she’s gripping the table a little too hard and doing her best not to cry out the way she does when she’s alone in her room because she’s throbbing and hot and cold. 

This is just weird. The rations the Resistance gives her are better than the portions she’d grown up eating on Jakku, but they’re not  _ that _ much better. 

“Everything ok, Rey?” Finn asks.

“Yeah, just—stomach thing. Gotta run.”

And she grabs her tray, busses it, and then hurries back to her room. She sits down on the ground by her bunk, crosses her legs, closes her eyes and begins to meditate, searching her body for some sign of unhealth that might have led to this.

“Did you just orgasm?”

She almost jumps out of her skin. Ben—Kylo is standing there. She hadn’t noticed the Force connecting them.

“I told you, Ben,” she snaps at him. “I rub it out.”

“Yeah, I know,” he replies. “I meant like ten minutes ago. Did you have an orgasm.”

The simple fact that he knew the timing is what makes her stop from growling at him. That and the fact that he looks like he wants it desperately not to be true but there’s something in his voice that means he knows that it is.

“Over dinner, yeah,” she replies. 

He lets out a long, low breath. “Fuck.”

“What?” But somehow she knows what he’s going to say before he says it. Because he’d been really flushed the night he’d seen her cleaning her dildo. Flushed, and his eyes were oddly bright, and his lips so very red. 

“I think when one of us orgasms, the other feels it,” he says. “Through the Force. Experiences it.”

She stares at him for a long moment. “This is some sort of sick joke,” she tells him. “Snoke was a sick, sick man.”

“I don’t think this was Snoke,” he says at once. “I mean, it only kicked in a week ago. He’s been dead for a year.”  _ You killed him for me. I thought we’d be together forever, that the future would be bright. _

“So the Force is just… deciding that we’re going to feel each other coming—you know, for fun?”

“I don’t know.” He sounds tired, exasperated. “Maybe it’s something that’s been building up, working towards an explosion.” And he purples as the words reach his ears the same second they reach Rey’s. He groans. 

“So what do we do now?” she asks. “Do we focus harder on blocking these…” But she knew before even finishing the question that that wasn’t going to work. 

He doesn’t reply. She’s grateful that he can see that she knows the truth in her eyes. Even if she also knows that—per usual—he’s going to make her say it.

“Or do we just have to… communicate about it.”

His face does that thing it always does when he’s nervous, like he’s chewing on a question, like he’s afraid of the truth he has intuited before the words form. 

“How would that work?” he asks her carefully. “We can’t exactly control when we connect to begin with.”

“We’ve been able to control when we haven’t connected in the past. Maybe that control will let us do the reverse. We’d have to try, right?”

“Ok,” he says slowly. “So we just… check in with one another to make sure that we’re not in a precarious position when the other person wants to… love themselves?”

Rey looks at him. The literal last thing she wants to do is see his face right before she fingers herself. It’s hard enough keeping thoughts of him out of her mind while she is stimulating herself. His chest, his hands, his lips, the fantasies of what could have been… The only comfort she can find in the situation is that at least he, too, looks devastated by the thought of having to do it too.

She doesn’t know if she’s ever been this scared of anything in her life. Not even facing down Snoke. She’d been filled with an inspired fire then, the complete faith in what she’d seen, what she thought would be her truth. Not even facing Ben on Starkiller Base had been as daunting as this.

And she wasn’t a fucking coward.

“Yeah, I guess,” she says. “And like… if we’re in the middle of something, just a head shake.”

“And no intimate moments until we’ve figured out if we can master this Force connection?” Ben asks.

No. Not Ben. Kylo. Kylo Ren. The Supreme Leader of the First Order with his thick, red, throbbing—

_ Lightsaber. _

“No jerking it until we’ve mastered this Force connection,” Rey manages.

Kylo nods at her and that’s that.

—

Rey appears in the middle of one of his training sessions with the Knights and he’s so surprised that he ends up with his chin getting knocked up into his skull. He stumbles back, flailing and using the Force to throw one of them asunder.

“No!” Rey shouts.

“It’s training,” he grunts at her, hoping desperately that the Knights won’t notice that he’s talking to himself. 

“No, I meant—this wasn’t me trying to jerk it.” Another punch lands him in the gut, which he figures is probably for the best, as Rey continues. “I think this was just the Force connecting us. Just because we’re not preventing it anymore.”

“Right,” he says. Because really all he wants is for Rey to see him get his ass kicked for no reason by his own Knights, just because the Force wanted it.

“But maybe when you’re done—since I’m here, we can at least schedule?”

“Need a break there, master?” taunts the Armory. 

“Yeah,” he says. His nose is bleeding. He can taste it on his lips. “Let’s call it a day.”

And he leaves them to their training, his eyes turning to Rey.

“Ten minutes? Let me get…” he waved his hand towards the blood.

She’s looking at his lips. Fuck—he’s not imagining that right? It’s probably just because his nose is bleeding but still. She’s looking at his lips, the way she had in the elevator up to Snoke.

Ten minutes later, he is sitting on his bed, reaching for a thing of lotion and doing his best to take some deep breaths. The Force connection had closed. 

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t acutely aware that Rey wasn’t somewhere across the stars, about to jerk one out too. With that massive dildo of hers, probably. 

His dick twitches in his lap. 

Had she stripped off her clothes all the way? Or was she just shoving her hands under her tunic, under her pants and rubbing one out furiously? Had she grabbed lotion? Was she going to show herself a good time the way she deserved.

_ I’d show her a good time,  _ he thinks morosely as he begins to fap. 

He’d show her the best time. A better time than anyone in the Resistance. A better time than anyone in her life. God he’d make her feel so good. He’d been so careful carrying her through the woods, and he’d be even more careful if she were naked there with him. He doesn’t want her to hurt, doesn’t want her to ever feel bad. God, he’d do anything to make her feel good. 

His mind is full of her. He doesn’t even bother pretending to think of anything else. She’d looked at his lips, she’d talked to him about wanting to jerk it while he was getting his ass handed to him by his own men. She’d stood up to him, to his uncle, she’d grabbed his lightsaber out of his pants and used it to attack Snoke. 

She hadn’t even be able to fit her hands around the hilt. Was his dick really that big? Because gripping his dick and gripping his lightsaber were about the same and—

And he’s coming. This time, he’s got semen spurting up his chest as relief floods him and somewhere he knows that he’s made Rey feel good, just the way he’d wanted to. 

The Force doesn’t connect them.

He’s kind of relieved about that. 

Now that his head is clear again, he needs to be strong. He needs not to think about her like this. He needs not to be tempted. Because now is when he’s at his weakest. Now is when his resolve will fail him. He’d give up everything for her in these brief moments after coming. Just to hold her hand again. 

—

She can’t stop thinking about it—what it feels like coming because he’s coming. Because now that she knows what it is, there’s no way she can go back to it.

Is she coming because she feels good, or because he feels good? Is she coming because she’s jerking it or because he is? Does it really matter? 

The only thing that matters to her as her head spins, as her heart hammers, that dildo still stuffed up her, is that somewhere across the galaxy, he’s lying there feeling the exact same way. He was making her feel this way. She was making him feel this way. They were making each other feel good. 

_ You’re not alone. _

_ Neither are you. _

Fuck.

She needs not to think about this right now. Because if she does, she’ll just start crying and wanting him there with her and  _ why _ couldn’t  _ he _ let the past die. Why couldn’t  _ he _ let go of what had hurt him?  _ He  _ was the one clinging onto it and leaving her alone.

She tugs the dildo out of her and goes to clean it. 

Jerking it hadn’t made her feel better for very long this time.

She needs to get a grip.

She’s going to get a grip

-

Two nights later, she’s tossing and turning. It had been a long day, but she can’t sleep. Her mind won’t shut off. Ordinarily she’d masturbate and let pleasure put her to bed, but masturbating means thinking about Kylo, and if she thinks about Kylo, she gets upset and angry and hurt.

But now she’s thinking about him because she is thinking about why she can’t make herself feel better. 

So she takes a deep breath, and focuses.

Kylo is sitting down. His mask is off and he looks tired. He gazes at her as she’s lying in her bunk.

“Yeah?” he asks her.

“Yeah,” she says. “But we shouldn’t look at each other.”

“No,” he agrees. He’s barely looking at her now. Which stings more than she wants it to. She wants him to look at her. She wants him to be there in the bunk with her. Why hadn’t he let the past die?

She shoves her hands down her pants and stares up at the ceiling.

Ben’s there. She can hear him breathing. She’d always heard him breathing first whenever the Force had connected him—from the first moment till right now. It had always been distant. Never warm across her skin. The most he’d ever touched her was a hand pressed flat to hers. Never his arms around her, his lips at her throat, the sturdy width of his hips between hers. 

She whines and bites her lip as she pinches her nipples. He’s right there. He’s right there and she can hear him breathing, can hear the sound of his hand moving up and down. 

Rey has always been impulsive. She’d learned to control her impulses as a child, but she’s not a child anymore. She’s not a child even a little bit as she listens to him groaning feet and stars away from her and she doesn’t have the control Jakku had required of her as she turns her head and opens her eyes and there he is. 

It’s like he’d known she had broken her own rule because his eyes snap open and burn right into her, fill her with such an aching need.

“Ben,” she whimpers.

“Rey,” he chokes out, his hand moving faster and faster along his shaft. She can practically feel it, somehow. Or maybe that’s just because she’s rubbing her own clit at the same speed.

“Please—please come back,” she sobs.

“I’m coming. I’m coming, sweetheart.”

And they do.

**Author's Note:**

> [here i am!](http://linktr.ee/crossingwinter)


End file.
